Jurrassic Park and The Sonic Crew
by Melody of the Night
Summary: Sonic Crew went on a cruise, but got marooned on a strange island. What will happen?Fifth chapter now up!R AND R! PG-13 for some naughty words and some dino violence.
1. Stranded on a Strange Island

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic Crew or Jurrassic Park. I wish I did......

Author's Note: HI!!!! This is a Jurrassic Park and Sonic crossover. This is gonna be sweeet......Oh and the reason I marked it in sci-fi is because some of the dinos have telepathy, atleast, I think telepathy belongs in sci-fi......Also it's rated P6-13 for swearing and some violence and blood.

****

Jurrassic Park and The Sonic Crew: Chapter 1

****

Narrator: Sonic Crew had just found out they won a free cruise. So they packed their stuff and got on the boat, unaware of what is to come.....

Sonic: * standing at the side of the boat * Ah...the fresh air.....the sounds of the sea so peaceful....so calm....so- * Suddenly he is interrupted by Amy hugging him *

Amy: ^_^ Hi Sonic!

Sonic: * choking *Amy...let....go......of.......me........

Amy: Oh...sorry ^_^* Lets go of Sonic *

Sonic: * runs away as fast as he can *

Amy: Wait up Sonic!!!* Chases after Sonic*

Tails: Won't Amy ever give up?

Knuckles: Nope.....

Rouge: Oh Knuxiieeee!!!!

Knuckles: Oh great......Gotta scram....* starts running. *

Rouge: * Chases Knuckles. *

Tails:........Girls.....

Shadow: * Stands next to Tails * Rouge and Amy still chasing them?

Tails: Yep....

Shadow: * sighed * They haven't stopped chasing Knuckles and Sonic since we got on board.....

Tails: I know, but- Hey I think a storm's coming on.......

Shadow: That's just great........

****

But the storm hit quicker than they thought. The was being tossed and turned by the waves and everyone was holding onto the side rails for their dear lives.

Shadow: * accidently lets go falls over board *

Sonic: * Grab's Shadow's foot and pulls him up, but Shadow drops his chaos emerald. *

Shadow: Thanks Sonic. * Notices his emerald is gone *DAMN!

Rouge: GUYS HERE COMES A HUGE WAVE!

Everyone:WOOAHHHH!!!!!*The wave knocks the boat upside down and everyhting goes black.......*

****

A few hours later the Sonic Crew washed up on an unknown island......

Sonic: * wakes up with a groan * Where....are we?* Stands up and sees the others are unconscious * Hey everyone! Wake up! WE'RE ALIVE!

Everyone: * wakes up with a groan* We're.....alive? * They all get up and looked around 

Amy: Where are we?

Sonic: I don't kno- * Sonic is interrupted by a load roar coming from the deep forest *

Rouge: I don't feel safe here.....

Sonic: * in a mysterious tone* Neither do I....Neither do I.

Author's Note: Oohhh......Suspense!^_^ I hope you like it. REVIEW NOW! OR I SHALL SICK MY RAPTOR ON YOU!


	2. The Inner Jungle

Disclaimer: I don' own Jurrassic Park or the Sonic Crew.

Author's Note: OH THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR THE GOOD REVIEWS!!!!! I FEEL SO LOVED!!!! * cough * Sorry.........Thank you all for the good reviews, I really do feel loved.......Oh and for that person who flamed me....My raptor will be at your house in 5 minutes, k? Ok on with the story!!!!

****

Jurrassic Park and The Sonic Crew: Chapter 2

Tails: Well, let's go explore, we need to find some way to get off this island....

Sonic: Yah....

Amy: S-s-sonic....What's that?

****

A Dilaphosaurus(A/N:I forget how to spell it.) Popped out from the bushes and made cute noises while looking at Amy. It cocked it's head slightly.

Amy: Awww.....How cute!

****

Suddenly the Dilaphosaurus's flappy things at the side of it's head(A/N: I forget what they're called!_)Popped out and it hissed.

Shadow: GUYS LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!!

Everyone: * runs away into the jungle *

Rouge: I'm scared....

Amy: Me too.....

Tails: Was it me, or did that thing look like a dinosaur?

Shadow: I dunno...

Sonic: Wait I hear something....* Everyone stops *

****

There's a loud roar from the center of the jungle. Suddenly they hear loud footsteps, it's coming closer....A Spinosaurus appeared infront of them and roared.

Tails: OH MY GOD!!!! THAT'S A SPINOSAURUS EVERYONE RUN!!!

Everyone: * Everyone started running, except Tails he flew, with the Spinosaurus close behind. *

Amy: Guys please! I'm too slow please help me...AHHHHHHH!!!!! *She tripped and fell down on the ground the Spinosaurus looming over her. *HELP!!!

Tails: * flew over to Amy and picked her up. * AMY HANG ON!! * Tails started flying away*

Rouge: WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!

Sonic: What's that up ahead?

****

A T-Rex came out infront of them and roared loud, the Spinosaurus stopped chasing The Sonic Crew and roared at the T-rex.

Knuckles: They're fighting! Come on let's get out of here!

****

The Sonic Crew run away while the T-rex and Spinosaurus start tearing each other apart.

Amy: Thanks Tails....* Tails drops her on the ground * But now what are we gonna do?

Sonic: It's getting dark...we need to camp.

Shadow: CAMP?! ARE YOU KIDDING? HUGE DINOSAURUS ARE AFTER OUR ASSES!!!! THEY'LL EAT US WHILE WE SLEEP!

Tails: Settle down Shadow, dinosaurs sleep at night too. Let's just find a cave or something, if we're lucky a herbivore will share a cave with us....

****

So The Sonic Crew go in search of a place to rest, will they be safe, or will they be eaten alive? Only time will tell.

Author's Note: Well, that's the end of the second chapter, it's way longer than the first I know that. Please review or else my other raptor will kill you!!!


	3. The Raptors!

Disclaimer: I don't own Jurrassic Park or Sonic Crew.

Author's Note: This must be my best fic! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!! * cough cough * Erm....Sorry 'bout that....And yes I have been watching too much JP3, I'm forced to watch it when my friends come over, but I still like it. Anyway, Shadow is going a bit nuts here, Knuckles is calm, Tails is saving Amy, and Sonic is well....I dunno! Oh yah I need votes here, I need at least one person to die from a Spinosaurus, I was thinking Amy, but I'm not sure.....Ok in this chapter the telepathy is used, I swear. Ok on with the story.....

****

Jurrassic Park and The Sonic Crew: Chapter 3

Rouge: Hey look there's a cave over there!

****

The Sonic Crew had been searching forever looking for a cave, Now Rouge has found one, but what awaits them?

Everyone: * enters and sees a male Iguanadon *

Sonic: Ok everyone freeze....

Tails: Guys don't worry, it's a herbivore it won't attack unless provoked.

Iguanadon: * telepathy to The Sonic Crew* I see you're in need of shelter, you may stay here for awhile, and I will help you survive on this island.

Shadow: Am I hearing things?

Amy: I heard that too.

Tails: I think he's telepathic.

Knuckles: I see....Thankyou for your protection..ummm....

Iguanadon: * Telepathy * Don't worry about my name, now rest.

Everyone: *nodded and laid down, all of them immediately fell asleep. *

****

The Sonic Crew woke up the next morning to sounds of roaring. The Iguanadon was trying to fend off a Raptor, but failed miserably and was killed.

Raptor: * Was tearing at the Igunadon's flesh, blood splattering everywhere. *

Everyone: O.O..........

Sonic: On the count of three we run.....1.....2......

Shadow: Uh Sonic....I think the raptor noticed us!

Raptor: * stares at The Sonic Crew and hisses *

Sonic: RUN!!!!

Everyone: * starts running away the raptor close behind. *

Raptor: * chases The Sonic Crew to the middle of the jungle and then a whole bunch of raptors surrounded them.*

Shadow: SHIT!

Rouge: *holds the raptors off with her kicks, but they keep on coming.*

Knuckles: *kills 2 raptors with his punches, but more keep coming *

Sonic and Shadow: * spin dash the raptors. *

Amy: * hits them with her hammer. *

Tails: *attacks with his spinning tail attack. *

The Raptors: * keep on coming and start damaging The Sonic Crew badly*

Sonic: *bruised badly* LETS GET OUTTA HERE!

Knuckles: * bleeding * I can take care of these bitches!

Rouge: Knuckles, he's right these raptors will kill us if we don't get outta here!

Tails: YEAH!

Everyone: * started running, the raptors not too far behind. *

Shadow: I hear something, it's coming from up ahead!

Spinosaurus: *appeared infront of them and roared. *

Raptors: * surrounded The Sonic Crew *

****

Is it too late for our heroes? Will they meet their final chapter? Only time will tell....

Author's note: Ehehehe, suspense....I wonder what will happen will they die or miraculously survive? REVIEW AND YOU WILL FIND OUT!


	4. Help from A Triceratops

Disclaimer: See the other chapters.

Author's Note: 2 reviews, yah I feel loved. U_U

Shadow: Stop whining.

NO!

Shadow: * siiiigh *

Fine....Anymoo, ok Amy's gonna die, sorry to all the Amy fans, hey I'm a fan of Amy myself. Ok on with the story...

Shadow: *finishes reading chapters * YOU MADE ME GO CRAZY! * chases me *

AHHHHH!!!!! * runs *ON WITH THE STORY!!!AH! SHADOW PUT THAT SCYTHE DOWN! THAT'S MY SCYTHE! AHHHHH!!!!!!

Shadow: Bwahahaha.... *looks around* Ummm.....on with the story!

****

Jurrassic Park and The Sonic Crew:Chapter 4

Shadow: Oh shit. What're we going to do?

Sonic: Run.....

Knuckles: THEN LET'S GO DAMNIT!

Everyone: * looks for a break in the raptor circle. Tails finds one and they all run past the raptors, but the raptors chase them. *

Amy: * had tripped *

Spinosaurus: * looked at Amy *

Amy: Some help!

Spinosaurus: * grabs Amy with its jaw. *

Amy: AHHHH!!!!!! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! * teary eyed *

Spinosaurus: * eats Amy in one bite. *

Tails: Hey Sonic, where did Amy go?

Sonic: I thought she was right behind us!

Tails: * looks be hind him and sees the Spinosaurus chasing them, but also sees a bit of Amy's hand hanging from its jaw. * SONIC THE SPINOSAURUS ATE AMY!

Sonic: WHAT?!(A/N: This isn't a Sonamy fic, or Tailsamy fic, they like her as a friend, k?)

Rouge: LESS CHATTING MORE RUNNING!

****

Suddenly a female Triceratops catches the raptor herd off guard and gores more than half of them and kills one of them. The raptors forgot about The Sonic Crew and went to attacking the Triceratops.

Sonic: C'mon let's go while the raptors are distracted!

Rouge: Sonic, you can be so selfish sometimes, let's help her.

Tails: Yeah!

Shadow: Besides, she might help us off this god-forsaken island.

Sonic: Fine......

Sonic and Shadow: * spindash the raptors. *

Knuckles and Rouge: * punch/kick the raptors. *

Tails: * uses the tailspin attack. *

****

The remaining raptors realized they were out numbered and ran away.

Tails: * looked at the Triceratops. * Thankyou so much Miss.

Triceratops: * Telepathy to The Sonic Crew. * Your welcome, I heard from the Iguanadon that you are trapped on this island, but I know of this magical emerald that may help you.

Shadow: * whispering to Sonic* Do you think it's a chaos emerald?

Sonic: * whispers back. * Maybe.

Knuckles: Do all the herbivores of this island have telepathy?

Triceratops: * Telepathy. * Alot of us do, but some don't. And the some of the raptor herds of this island have telepathy.

Knuckles: I see....Can you take us to this emerald?

Triceratops: * Telepathy * Yes, but its far away on the other side of the island.

Sonic: Well, I don't mind a trip.

Tails: Speak for yourself, I'm wiped!

Triceratops: * Telepathy * You can ride on me.

Tails:......* Gets on the Triceratops * Not very comfortable.

Triceratops: * Telepathy * Well what do you expect? I'm a dinosaur!

Shadow: * smirks * Heh...

Triceratops: * Telepathy *Follow me. * Started running, while making huge stomping sounds. *

Rouge: Well, atleast it will be easy to find her again if we get lost.

Knuckles: * smirks. *

Triceratops: * Telepathy * Oh haha....Hey....what the...There's something up ahead!

Shadow: Maybe we should check it out?

Rouge: What if it's a T-rex or Spinosaurus?

Knuckles: Only one way to find out...

****

What awaits them, an ally or a foe? Who knows.....

Author's Note: Hope you liked it. Review or my Spinosaurus will be at your house!


	5. Tasha the Tiger

Disclaimer: I don't own JP or the Sonic Crew, but I do own Tasha the tiger. She looks basically like a tiger on two legs, except she's shorter, about the same size as the Sonic Crew. She has short brown hair and blue eyes, she wears a black t-shirt and a black skirt. She also wears black soap shoes.

Author's Note: I decided to put in one of my made-up characters. So umm...NYAH!:P Anyway, thx for the reviews.

Tasha: Why am I here?

You're getting paid.

Tasha: Oh yeah.....I better not die or it's your neck!

O.OEEP! *runs*

Tasha: On with the story.

****

Jurrassic Park and The Sonic Crew: Chapter 5

Triceratops: * telepathy * Some one check it out.

Everyone: YOU!

Triceratops: * telepathy * Fine, Tails get off my back.

Tails: * jumps off the Triceratops back. *

Triceratops: * Walks forward and finds a tiger. *

Tasha: Hey, hey! Get away from me! * she scowled at the Triceratops. *

The Sonic Crew: * follows the Triceratops. *

Shadow: Who are you?

Tasha: My name is Tasha. Who are you guys?

Tails: I'm Miles. Call me Tails.

Sonic: I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!

Shadow: I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. Ultimate lifeform.

Rouge: I'm Rouge the Bat. World famous treasure hunter!

Knuckles: I'm Knuckles the Echidna, sworn protector of the Master Emerald.

Tasha: Nice to meet you all.

Rouge: How'd you get on this island?

Tasha: I was trapped on this island when I was kidnapped. They took me on their private boat, but a storm came up and the boat sank. Luckily I survived. I don't know how to get off this island.

Knuckles: This Triceratops says she knows of a magical emerald in a cave that is far away.

Tasha: A chaos emerald?

Knuckles: Probably.

Tasha: Cool.

Triceratops: * telepathy *Come on, we need to continue, or else a Spinosaurus may eat us.

Tasha: * nodded *Yah.

Tails: * hops on the Triceratops's back.*

Triceratops: * telepathy *Ok follow me. * continues walking*

Everyone: * follows *

After while they stop to rest, when a roar is heard in the distance. ****

Shadow: Oh great.....

Tasha: Come let's get a move on! We don't want this dinosaurs eating us right now!

Everyone: * nods and starts running.*

Triceratops: * is running ahead of them*

Spinosarus: * stomps infront of them and roars*

Knuckles: This is just great.....

Tails: We're gonna die!

Rouge: Shut the hell up Tails!

Tails: What're we gonna do? We can't fend him off!

Knuckles: Tails, since you can fly, be bait and lure him away.

Tails: But...

Rouge: Do it!

Tails: * nodded sadly and started to fly. He flew up to the Spinosaurus's face and then lured him away.*

Sonic: I hope he'll be alright...

Triceratops: * telepathy * We need to get a move on! Come on! * starts running again. *

Everyone: * nods and follows*

After a while of walking, everyone decides to rest. What will happen to them in the morning? And what will happen to Tails? ****

Author's Note: Ok, that's chapter 5. Probably stinks, but oh well. The next chapter (I hope) will be better! Review now!


	6. Showdown With the Raptors

Disclaimer: I do not JP or the Sonic Team. I do own Tasha.

Author's Note: Oh…..my……god……..I'm actually continuing this story?! AHHHH!!! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!..Errr…Anyway…I'm actually continuing this story. Enjoy! o_o;

**Jurrassic Park and the Sonic Crew:** Chapter 6

The next morning, the Sonic Crew woke up and began walking once more. They were undisturbed for awhile. Eventually, they made it to a cave.

Triceratops: *telepathy* In there. The magic emerald is in there.

???: *telepathy* But you won't make it past here!

Suddenly, a pack of raptors came out of the cave. It was lead by a large, male raptor with a death gleam in his eyes.

Raptor Leader: *telepathy* You're outnumbered. Even with that triceratops, you'll never kill us.

Random Raptor: *hisses and begins to advance on them*

Raptor Leader: *telepathy* My Raptors are getting edgy…They want your blood, your bones…..They want it now. So just crouch down and wait for us to eat you.

Sonic: No way!

Knuckles: Yeah!

Rouge: We plan to get off this island…

Shadow: And we won't be stopped by some raptors now!

Sonic: Especially since we have this triceratops here!

Tasha: *stuck out her claws* Prepare to die! Stupid dinosaurs!

The raptors leapt at the Sonic Crew. They aimed for the triceratops first off. The Sonic Crew tried to protect her while allowing her to still fight, but soon they became preoccupied with chasing raptors. The Raptor leader began fighting the triceratops….And finally killed her.

Triceratops: *groaned and fell over, her side was completely thrashed. Her ribs stuck out and her internal organs fell out as well*

Tasha: *killed a raptor* Great! Our only body guard is dead!

Sonic: We…can…still….hold…them off…!

Knuckles: Admit it, Sonic….We're tiring out and fast…

Rouge: Ooohhh! Who'd think that we would die like this?!

Suddenly, there was a large roar. Tails came flying overhead, the Spinosaurus following him. The large dinosaur that had been following him stopped and glared down at the raptors. It suddenly began to grab them and eat them.

Tails: *landed beside the Sonic Crew* Hurry! While it's distracted with the raptors, we can run inside!

Sonic: *nodded and motioned everyone to follow him. He ran inside the cave, everyone following him*

Tails was introduced to Tasha and was informed of the triceratops's death. The Sonic Crew wandered down the dark cave, wondering what will be waiting for them at the end.

Author's Note: And…that's…a…..Wrap! Review and wait for the next chapter! Wee!


End file.
